Rio Last Goodbye
by benderjam
Summary: During Jewel's healing, Blu returns to Moose Lake with Linda to say his goodbyes to his old home. Chloe and Alice become determined to annoy Blu to make him angry before he leaves.


Rio Last Goodbye

While Jewel's wing was healing in Rio, Linda and Blu returned to Moose Lake to pack everything up and say goodbye to the bookstore as Linda was going to move to Rio and Blu wanted to live with Jewel in the jungle.

Blu was using Linda's phone to call Jewel at the Aviary as he said, "Glad to here you're doing good over there. We will be here two days for Linda to pack up all her stuff and for me to say my goodbyes; I'll be back before you even know it." Jewel was in a cage when she heard this and she was using the phone without anyone knowing when she said, "Thanks, and take all the time you need. Don't worry about me, I realize that I was so busy trying to escape that I didn't realize that this place isn't that bad; don't get me wrong, I'd still rather be in the jungle." Blu smiled and said, "I'll call tomorrow."

Immediately after Blu hung up the phone, a snowball hit the window of the bookstore behind him. Blu heard it but showed an expression of being annoyed as he turned around to see Chloe and Alice, the two Canadian geese who always made fun of him for being a pet and not being able to fly.

They were laughing at Blu when Chloe was holding a snowball in her wing and said, "Welcome back nerd bird!" Blu sarcastically said, "Yes, great to see you too." Alice then made a joke, "Hey, where did you just migrate to, upstairs?" They both laughed again and Blu said, "Yeah, get it out while you can, because by this time the day after tomorrow I'm going back to Rio." The two of them were confused as they flew close to the window with him facing away from them and eating cookies as they said, "You're going back there after you just got home? Why?" Without even facing them Blu said, "If you must know, I met a girl. Her name is Jewel; she's beautiful, nice, and a great singer." Alice looked at Chloe and said, "She sounds like a keeper. I'd say she is way out of your league!" They burst out laughing and Chloe said, "Yeah, you're probably only gonna have a few minutes with her." Blu rolled his eyes and said, "I also made friends, a canary, a cardinal, a bulldog, and a toucan and his family." Chloe turned to him and said, "You should tell them about yourself and then leave before they get bored and ditch you." They both continued laughing and Blu said, "Yeah, better get it all out before I leave."

The two Canadian geese did not see any of the boxes and suitcases that Linda was packing. Later in the day Blu was watching animal planet, thinking about how he would miss seeing it everyday, but he knew it was worth being with Jewel; Chloe through a snowball at the window and Blu turned to see them shaking their tail feathers, taunting him. Blu turned back smiling to the TV and Chloe and Alice were curious as to why they didn't make him angry. They started yelling insults to him but he showed no sign of care whatsoever. Later that night they kept trying to make Blu angry but he just continued his business like they weren't even there, because he was too busy thinking about his new life with Jewel and the others. When Blu and Linda were sleeping, Blu had a wonderful dream of him and Jewel flying through the clouds in the sky of Rio. Chloe and Alice started to become desperate as they tried to even throw snowballs at the upstairs window to get him to notice them. Chloe and Alice ended up waking up Linda, and she heard them throwing snowballs at the window; she opened the window and when they stopped she threw a shoe at them like a person trying to shut up a cat.

The two of them flew away and she said, "Stupid geese!"

The next morning Blu flew to the phone and called Jewel; while he was talking to her Chloe and Alice were throwing snowballs to get him to turn around.

Blu: "Hello Jewel, how is your wing?"

Jewel: "It's feeling better than yesterday; it still hurts a little, but I can sort of ignore it."

Blu: "Have you seen Nico, Pedro, or Rafael?"

Jewel: "Yeah, they dropped by a window yesterday and gave me a mango to make me feel better."

Blu: "You having any trouble with Tulio and the humans?"

Jewel: "Not really, Tulio is nice, a little weird, but nice. I was squawking at me the other day and he said that he was telling me to calm down and that they were going to give me some water, but I didn't get it at all."

Blu: "That same thing happened to me the day he came here."

Jewel: "I miss you a little bit."

Blu: "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."

After he finished his sentence, another snowball hit the window and Blu rolled his eyes.

Jewel: "What is that pounding sound?"

Blu: "That's just Chloe and Alice, these two Canadian geese that like to try and make fun of me. The good news is that I only have one more day to put up with them."

Jewel: "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Blu: "Bye."

After Blu hung up the phone he turned to see Chloe and Alice pretending to be him in a manner that showed they were mocking him. Blu's eyes were half closed as he did not care; he turned around and walked to a cup of hot chocolate. Chloe and Alice were completely unaware that Blu could now fly.

Blu sat down and before he started sipping his cup he said, "This will be my last hot chocolate, I never thought it would happen."

Linda had almost all of her stuff packed away and she sold her bookstore to her parents. Linda came down and put Blu's old bird cage in a box; she took the bell out of it and jingled it a little and then put it back.

She turned to Blu and said, "Since you won't need it anymore, I figure I should have it around to remember you."

Blu smiled and nodded his head. Later that night, Chloe and Alice were throwing more snowballs at the upstairs window to make Blu angry. Linda woke up and went to the window and through another shoe, but this time it hit Chloe in the face and she fell backwards and knocked Alice over.

She yelled, "Shut up!"

The next morning, everything was packed up Blu was just finishing saying goodbye to his old home as he was ready for his new life in Rio with Jewel and their friends. Chloe and Alice flew by with big grins on their faces as they felt they had an insult that would make Blu incredibly angry.

They flew to the window of the bookstore where Blu was standing and Alice said, "Hey, blue boy how are you…" She stopped when they both saw all the boxes inside and Chloe asked, "What's going on here." Blu turned to them and said, "I'm going to Rio." Alice was confused and said, "But what's with all the boxes?" Blu said, "You didn't know? I'm not coming back." The two of them said, "What, now! You can't do that, we still have to…" Blu interrupted them and said, "Rio is where I belong." Then Alice said, "But what about your love for books." Blu said, "I like Rio more than books, Linda and I leave in fifteen minutes."

He stepped off the table and Chloe and Alice were both incredibly shocked.

Chloe was shocked and said, "I can't believe the last days we saw him we didn't even make him angry once." Alice turned to her and said, "Yeah, what's so great about dum old Rio."

Immediately after Alice finished that sentence, Blu walked out of the door and into the cold and looked at them with an angry expression.

Blu angrily asked, "What did you say?" Chloe and Alice looked at him surprised and Alice said, "Rio is dum." Blu was standing outside when it was freezing cold, but he was too angry to care as he said, "Don't you dare insult the name of Rio." Chloe said, "You mean we shouldn't say anything bad about Rio?" Blu angrily replied, "No, you can't!" Alice asked, "Is it okay if we say that birds in Rio are dum?" Blu said, "No! You can't say anything bad that relates to Rio!" Chloe nudged Alice as she got an idea and said, "So we can't say anything bad about the dum city of Rio." Blu became even more angry because he knew she was purposely insulting Rio and he said, "You are pushing me way too far!" Alice then said, "Rio is not nearly as dum as those friends of his probably are!" Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah, they're probably lucky to know how to breathe." With each insult, Blu became even angrier and Chloe said, "Hey Alice, what am I?" She started moving like a chicken and stuck her tongue out like she was stupid and Alice guessed, "uh, a stupid chicken?" And Chloe answered, "No, I'm Jewel, the nerd bird's precious mate." Alice and Chloe laughed and Alice said, "What's the difference?"

There insult to Jewel was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blu clinched his feathers like a human clinching a fist out of anger.

Blu then yelled, "You two better take that back, or I'm going to make you an endangered species!" They smiled and Alice said, "First you'll have to catch us!"

They flew into the air over some buildings and they felt happy that they made Blu angry.

Chloe and Alice were laughing hard and Chloe said, "We finally got him before he left forever!" Alice agreed and said, "Yeah, and that Jewel girl must really be dum to like a bird like him!" Chloe laughed and said, "Yeah, and we got nothing to worry about because…"

They both turned around and Chloe stopped talking when they saw Blu flying after them looking angrier than Nigel.

Their eyes widened and Chloe yelled, "HE CAN FLY!"

They started flying up and down and around buildings to try and shake Blu but he was gaining on them. They even flew through people's windows and into and out of their houses but Blu was still gaining on them. Eventually they looked back to see Blu still behind them but they weren't paying attention to where they were going and hit a wall. When they stood up, Blu flew into Alice's face and started pulling on her eye lids. Chloe tried to get him off but he let go and flew behind her and pulled out a chunk of her tail feathers. He kept hitting them and pulling out their feathers and jumping on their bellies and heads. He tricked them into hitting their heads against each other; when he was done with them, they had two black eyes, five bald spots, seven cuts, and twelve bumps. When he left them they moaned in pain.

Alice: "I regret saying that stuff now."

Chloe: "That makes two of us."

Blu flew back to the bookstore and got in Linda's pet carrying cage; they got on the plane and were on their way to Rio.

The next day in the aviary

Blu entered the room that Jewel was staying in that had fake trees and a pool. Jewel and Blu were happy to see each other and Blu carefully hugged Jewel and she kissed him on the beak.

Blu: "Good to be back."

Jewel: "How was Tiny Soda?"

Blu: "Don't you mean Minnesota?"

They both laughed and Blu grabbed Jewel's wing gently and they walked into one of the fake trees and went to sleep in the hollow. They were lying near the side and a half hour later, Blu noticed that Jewel was shivering from a cold breeze. He smiled with his eyes closed and wrapped his wings around her from the back, like a blanket. Jewel opened her eyes and noticed Blu's wings around her and she smiled and moved her head to where the top of it was on the tip of Blu's beak.

The End

**Please Review**


End file.
